Land of the Dinosaurs
by xWizZard23
Summary: Dr. Grant, Lex, and Tim are walking to the Visitor's Center when a strange light and sound appear behind some plants. Then, they see three people emerge from a blue box. With more people escaping the island, there's more food for the predators that lurk Isla Nublar. Rated T just in case.


**Chapter 1: The Landing**

"Well then, now that Tim's okay, let's continue to the Visitor's Center," Dr. Grant calmly said. He just finished wrapping handkerchiefs around Tim's hands to ease the pain. Just a while ago Tim was electrocuted by the electric fence, and thankfully Dr. Grant knows CPR. He and Lex almost though he's gone. After a minute's walk later, they heard a weird sound near them. They were sure it wasn't a dinosaur, for no dinosaur can make a technological sound.

"Were those generators?" Lex asked. "No, and even though I don't know anything about technology, it's impossible to be any engine or generator that's on the island," Dr. Grant said. "Should we check it out?" Tim asked in a weak voice, still not having the energy to talk after the incident. "Just stay behind me," he motioned to the kids.

They slowly walked to the spot of leaves where the sound was heard. Behind the large leaves, Dr. Grant could see three people emerge from a blue structure. The thing looked like something not shown in the tour, but he can only see the sign above it. _"What's a police box?"_ he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, Lex screamed. A compy was just near her, poking at her feet. She felt a bit traumatic, so she thought the little creature was going to attack her. The three people rushed to them, surprised that there are people in the jungle. "Pardon me, but where are we exactly?" the man asked. He was with another man and a girl. Grant could see the object now: it was a big blue telephone box, except it has the words 'police box' over its doors.

Earlier in the TARDIS…

"Doctor what's happening?!" Sarah Jane screamed. The TARDIS was rocking back and forth, and she and the Doctor were struggling to stay near the console. "A paradox is happening and I don't know why! I'm still stabilizing the TARDIS, so stay calm," the Doctor said while trying to keep the TARDIS flying. "Can't you just emergency land or something?" she asked. An explosion suddenly happened at the part of the console where Sarah was near and she screamed.

Sarah looked back at the door, but as she looked back at the console, the Doctor was behind the console almost hidden, but he has someone with him. "Oh hello there, Sarah Jane. Sorry about the TARDIS, I think something's happening," the man with a vegetable on his coat said. "Turn off the HADS, will you? It might not go to the desired emergency location," the Doctor said. The man turned it off, and stopped as he looked at the man opposite to him. "What!?" he said as the Doctor looked at him too. A sudden bump rocked everyone as the TARDIS came to a stop.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my TARDIS?" the Doctor asked the man. "What do you mean yours, it's ours! I was dealing with the Master when I was suddenly transported here, causing a paradox that rocked the TARDIS off-course," he said. "So you're a future me?" the Doctor asked inquisitively. "Yes," he said calmly. "So Doctor, you'll have more regenerations in the future?" Sarah Jane asked. "Yes," the two of them said.

"Well, the TARDIS needs to get a rest from the sudden paradox energy bursting through, so we're trapped here momentarily. Shall we go out?" the Doctor (5) asked. "Sure," Sarah said. "Umm, how should I call you two? You'll be confused if I say Doctor to the two of you," she said. "I'm 4th and he's," the Doctor said and the other continued, "5th. Now you'll know how you look like," he said. They both rushed to the door, with the 4th Doctor fixing his scarf and the 5th Doctor putting on his hat. Suddenly as they got out it was hot. They were in a jungle, and animal sounds were heard around them.

"Wow, it's so great here!" Sarah exclaimed. "That's weird, you don't hear calls like this every day," the Doctor said as he heard different sounds which didn't resemble the different sounds you could hear in a typical rainforest. Suddenly, a scream came from behind the big leaves to the left of them and they rushed to the source of the sound. There were two kids and an adult in front of them with their outfits covered in dried mud. It seems as if they trekked the jungle for days.

"Pardon me, but where are we?" the 5th Doctor asked the man. Sarah came to the aid of the girl and asked what happened. Dr. Grant said to the 5th Doctor in a befuddled tone, "This is an island off the-". "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know that, but where are we exactly? Are we near civilization or something?" the Doctor cut short. "We are near the Visitor's Center," he said. "This is a park? Very nice actually, and why are you all here?" he asked. "I think I should be asking you that. This island is private to the public and only the staff and us test visitors are here, so where did you come from, and who are you?" Grant asked him. "Oh yes, I'm the Doctor, he's the Doctor, but just call me 5th Doctor and him 4th Doctor, and that's my friend there, Sarah Jane. And you are?" the Doctor said. "I'm Dr. Grant, and those are the park owner's nephew, Tim, and niece, Lex," he pointed to the kids who were with Sarah.

"Doctor, come look at this!" Sarah shouted. The three men faced in her direction and rushed to her. She, Lex, and Tim were crouched in front of a baby animal, but not just any animal. The 5th Doctor was evidently shocked at this, and didn't believed what he saw. "Doctor, what's wrong?" Sarah asked. The 4th Doctor crouched down and reached into his pocket. "Here, have a jelly baby," he said as he gave the animal, Sarah, Tim, and Lex one. Suddenly, the 5th Doctor was mad and asked Grant, "Why is this here?" Obviously, Sarah was a bit worried. "You're here at this animal park and you don't know what's here?" Grant asked, confused about what's happening. "Doctor, what do you mean 'Why is this here?'?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah Jane Smith, you're looking at a dinosaur. A dinosaur in the 20th century," he said to the now surprised girl. "How many dinosaurs are here, mister…?" Sarah asked. Dr. Grant faced Sarah, "I'm Dr. Grant. This is a park, you're right about that, 5th doctor… whatever your name is," "Just the 5th Doctor," he said. "Welcome, to Jurassic Park."

**A/N: If the Doctors seem to confuse you, don't worry and you will not experience it next time. I will do it instead in the POV format, but that's for now.**


End file.
